Don't Ever Let It End ONESHOT!
by IKnow-ALiar
Summary: This is an idea I thought of based on the song Don't Ever Let It End by Nickelback. It's a one shot with Louis Tomlinson from 1D. ENJOY! XX I might add more one-shots not sure :


**Don't Ever Let It End** (Louis & Hazel)

**Louis P.O.V**

It was a regular Sunday evening for me here in Doncaster. The lads and I haven taken a while off before we have to head off to America and tour with Big Time Rush. Right now, I'm at home ready to leave and see my best friend of 10 years, Hazel. We both went to junior school together and have been there for each other. Whether it may be through break-ups, my X-Factor journey, parents divorcing, anything and everything really. I havent seen her lately because of the Up All Night tour, although she did come to one of our shows.

I walked towards Hazel's house, which isn't so far from mine. 5 minutes later, I was at her front door knocking politely.

"Louis! It's been so long since I've last seen you! How are you? Come in,' Hazel's mom greeted me.

"Hello, Mrs. Taylor. I've been great. Is Hazel here?' I asked hoping she was.

"Why yes she's in her room. Go on up if you want, you know where it is,' she said heading to the kitchen.

As I headed up the stairs, I heard music coming from her room. The familiar tune of "I Want" can be heard from across the room.

"**I WANT, I WANT, I WANT, BUT THAT'S CRAZY! I WANT, I WANT, I WANT BUT THAT'S NOT ME! I WANT, I WANT, I WANT TO BE LOVED BY YOU!"** sang Hazel, dancing on her bed.

"Ladies and gentleman, give it up for the lovely and talented, Hazel Taylor!" I said, while applauding her, finally coming into the room.

"LOUIS!" she screamed with glee, coming towards me to hug me, practically knocking me down.

"I take it you've missed me?" I asked jokingly, wrapping my arms around her, engulfing her in a bear hug.

"Well can you blame me? I haven't seen my best friend in forever!" she replied, pulling back to look at me.

"Well I've missed you too. Do you have any plans for today?" I asked.

"Not that I know of. Why?" she asked with a confused look.

"Well, have tickets to a football (soccer) game, Liverpool vs. France (?) for right now and I was wondering if you wanted to join me?" I asked hopefully.

"I'd love to! Just give me a few minutes to get ready and we'll leave." she exclaimed kicking me out of her room.

Ten minutes later, we were out the door and headed to the Keepmoat Stadium. We bought popcorn, hotdogs and drinks before we headed to our seats. After a while, I paid no attention to the game, but to my beautiful friend Hazel. As long as she was here, with me and happy, I could care less who won. Now mind you, these feelings weren't recent. I've felt this way towards her for about 2 years. I've never told her because I'm afraid of rejection and ruining our friendship. I know what you're thinking, "_Swag Masta Lou' afraid of being rejected?"_ Well, we all feel this way once in our lives.

2 hours later it was settled that Liverpool won 3-1. It was 7pm and we got hungry, so we made our way to Donut King to grab something to eat. We grabbed a booth facing the window, waiting for our donuts and coffee. As Hazel sat next to me, I noticed she was shivering.

"Are you cold, love?" I asked her. She nodded, rubbing her hands on her arms in hope to keep warm. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, in order to keep her warm. She moved next to me and laid her head on my chest.

"Better?" I asked, holding her tight.

"Much" she replied closing her eyes in content.

To other people, we must've looked like a couple, madly in love. But to us, we were just good friends.

_**``````A week later`````**_

It's been a week, and by far the best week ever. I've spent almost everyday with Hazel to make up for the times that we missed. I even sometimes brought one of my sisters along, since they adored her as well.

Today, I'm taking Hazel in town to a concert, seeing as how her 3rd favorite band, The After Party was in town. I've decided to take her, since she's been dying to see them in person, especially Alan Bell, who she's been obsessing over. I texted her to meet me in town.

15 minutes later, we stood in front of the Doncaster Civic Theater, waiting to go in. Hazel was thanking me 300 hundred times for bringing her.

"Well, I thought this could be a way of apologizing for being away for so long," I told her.

"It's not your fault. You shouldn't have but THANK YOU! Oh My God, I'm going to see ALAN BELL!" she said, practically screaming the last part.

We spent 3 hours at concert just singing along to the songs and dancing. The they sang a song that really got my attention. The song went a little like this, "Oh, Oh California, I've been MIA but I'm on my way back home. And sweet, sweet Virginia, if it starts to rain, I'll still be on my way.'

The song perfectly fits my situation with Hazel, in stead of California, it's Doncaster. I haven't seen her in so long, so I've been missing out. I love her and no matter what, I'd always try to be there for her.

"Louis, I know I've thanked you so many times but, THANK YOU SO MUCH! I cant believe you took me to see and meet the band!" she exclaimed, excited that she got to meet the band.

"Don't worry! It was nothing, really.' We took a shortcut home, which meant going through the woods. I saw Hazel tense up besides me as we neared the forest.

"Scared, Hazel?" I asked her teasingly.

"Just a lit bit," she admitted, stepping closer to me.

"You can hold my hand if you want,' I told her, hoping she would.

"I might take you up on that offer,' she said grasping her hand in mine. I know this will sound corny, but her hand fit perfectly in mine. We walked for a half hour and every once in a while, she'd squeeze my hand in fear of the dark or every time she heard something. We must've looked like a couple madly in love. But to us, we were just good friends.

``` 3 weeks later```

Gosh, time flew by fast! Today was the last day home before we go off to America. Today, like every other day, I spent it with Hazel. Today, I decided to take her to Whitby West Cliff Beach, which was far away from Doncaster. We left at dawn and finally got there before sunset. I would tell her my true feelings for her. We sat at the cliff that over looked the ocean. We talked and ate from the picnic basket I had brought. Then, we laid down on the blanket looking at the stars.

"You know, I'm going to miss you terribly when you leave to America,' Hazel said turning over on her side to look at me.

"Same here. But don't worry, I'll be back before you know it,' I told her facing her.

"I know,' she said, looking a bit down.

"Hazel, I have to tell you something. I- kind of- maybe, really like- love you.." I said stuttering like a moron.

"What? You, love me? Why?" she asked, not fully believing me.

"I have for the last 2 years. I was just afraid you didn't feel the same way towards me. And as to why, well you're my best friend, you're always there to cheer me up, make me laugh. I love your personality and you keep me grounded.

"Louis! Of course I feel the same way towards you. I didn't want to tell you because I would be devastated if our friendship ended!" she said, her eyes lighting up with every word.

"Well I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I decided to tell you now, since I wont be seeing you for a while. Since you feel the same way, would you do m the honour of being my girlfriend?" I asked her feeling some confidence.

"I would love too,' she responded and I put my arm around her waist, pulling her close to me. I leaned down to kiss her, and she met me halfway. The kiss was short and slow, but it was better than I thought. I hope this feeling between her and I would never end. And I'll make sure of that.

**The End! Please comment and subscribe! More one-shots to come, possibly. -IKnow_ALiar**


End file.
